


keep me warm (second part)

by Anonymous



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2na omegaverse bc here's not enough, 2na omegaverse that no one asked me for, Alpha!Sana, Alpha/Omega, Eventual Smut, F/F, Futanari!Sana, Model!Sana, Omega!Mina, Pregnant!Mina, Romantic Fluff, misana is married yeei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: mina has news about her health and that makes sana worried about her wife.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous, keep me- [2na omegaverse]





	keep me warm (second part)

Mina looked around the room. Sana was gone to work like everyday. She feel too bad that day, that make her annulled her plans with her best friend. But what can she do when she's feeling dizzy?

She groans, like her stomach did. 

She stand up, still feeling dizzy. But more than that, she was starving. Maybe you think it's from hunger, well yes it's from hunger, however it was hunger for _her_ alpha.

She growled, the wolf scratching inside. Feeling the heat of her wolf's zeal. She wanted to mate with her. Sana knew how to make her delight in her touches, she was so hungry. Hunger of being touched by her alpha.

She gulped; Already sticky thighs, swollen clitoris, the inside of her vagina hot and already tight for her alpha's penis.

'How long I need to wait until I can see _her_ ', she thought, staring at the clock. Being the wife of a model had its pros and cons; Sana was a standard model, modeling on Korean catwalks, making herself known through social media and gradually appearing in magazines. An interesting fact is that everyone already knew; that Sana is an alpha and that Sana is married. Mina _loves_ watching the compilation of moments when her alpha would mention her.

By just thinking about Sana... Mina get wet. It was like two weeks since their last sexual seccion. So you can tell it was two weeks since Mina's last heat. Mina bite her bottom lip; if she thinks about Sana's alpha side... she would think her most wildest sexual fantasy with her wife...

Sana fucking her while cooking.

Yeah, a bit weird, it isn't?

But she can't help it. Once they were going to, but just when Sana was about to zip down her jean, the door rang and they never tried to do it again.

And Mina was dying to try. Even more when is her heat. The only thing she would think of, would be Sana's rough side fucking her in the corner of the kitchen.

'Can she please come back now?' Mina threw back the head. Uneasy, wanting to feel Sana's touch.

Maybe she's too excited to see Sana that she is like this. Or maybe something else.

She was about to growl when-

"Darling, I'm home!"

When in the world Sana was swivel the key in the lock?

But Mina didn't care and groan.

Sana closed the door, smelling a sweet scent in the air, perhaps spreading throughout the room (well, perhaps one feels short, throughout the house).

The alpha feels a pair of eyes staring at her, hopelessly and totally with lust. Sana had some chills down her spine. Sana left her white wool cap on the furniture near the entrance of the apartment. With the simple scent, she knew something was up- and it wasn't a good sign.

"Uhm, darling?"

When there was no response to her arrival call or this (call), she dropped her leather jacket (perhaps expensive) to approach Mina with concern. Why was the omega not responding? Is the ketchup over? She wanted to laugh just thinking about that. Eyes with lust didn't mean there was no ketchup, it meant there was fire inside.

"Do you need suppressors? I'll be back!" how Sana loved that omega woman. No person who knew the alpha can say that her eyes were filled with love before she met, who today is, her wife. Mina put a potion (ironically) in Sana's tea the morning they saw each other for the first time after the summer at fifteen, like eyes caramelized from love.

But now they were not eyes of love (well, a little) rather they were eyes that were looking for something; and that something Sana already knew, but she preferred to play silly.

"Are you gonna leave?" the voice that was now rasp (no good intentions) rang out. Knees in the not so soft chair, hands on the back, slightly reddish cheeks, almost dark eyes (as if they were onyx) and innocence out of reach.

"Leave? I just got back from work, but if you want, I'll go. Evrything for you, darling."

Mina gasped out a laugh. She? She wanting her alpha to leave? Impossible. Mina always, but always wants to be with Sana, she can even go to sleep and just thinking about the strong (also proctectors) arms of the alpha were enough for her to go to sleep.

"Stay." The whisper that is not heard, signs the vow of silence there. Mina would like to run towards Sana, but the stickiness of her skin prevents her from separating her legs properly, Sana realizes it and her face turned pale with panic.

"Babe? What's happening? Are you feeling ok-"

Mina cut her off "I'm almost good. I need you" she severely demanded.

Sana get a bit close "but your heat just ended like two weeks. You sure you're-" 

"Fuck me."

"-okay?..." they said at the same time. Every second passes, Mina is _more and more_ impacient. While Sana is more and more confused (a bit uneasy and concerned too).

"Eh?!" Sana blinked. "Okay, okay. So you wanted to- to fuck all day? Since you woke up?" Mina nodded "oh, well. Fucking shit- then let's fuck?"

Mina smirked, devilish. That's what she wanted to hear.

Sana feel good to see her wife happy, even through she wasn't that happy. Mina was horny and she didn't realize that. What kind of alpha and wife she is? She felt so dissapoint in herself.

"Let's go to the bedroom" Sana proposed, but Mina shake her head, which demanded to stop all Sana's actions.

"Then where do you want to-?" Sana can't even say the word _fuck_ without feeling sinfulness.

"Kitchen- can we?" Mina open her arms when Sana approach to her, the alpha put a arm around the almost skinny waist. Sana widen her eyes "darling- how could you being this horny since hours? Did you take a cold shower before?" Yeah, Sana felt the wet center touching her manhood.

"Going to the corner or...?" Sana asked, kissing the exposed shoulder. Mina moaned.

"Yeah, yeah, please, please-"

Sana felt like a bat onto her manhood. "D-don't beg, it's useless to me- I'm going to be like a bat, ya know?" She awkwardly said.

"Being a bat with me, isn't it?"

Sana leave Mina on the wall of the kitchen, which for Sana, is the corner. She screwed Mina's ankles around her own waist. Sana pressed her crotch agaist Mina's center, the latter moaned. Mina was so wet and needy, Sana almost had a spasm. So much damp. Sana was sure she would have a spasm after being just seconds inside Mina. Now she has a dirty wish; enter Mina's pussy as soon as possible.

"Yeah, for you..." she bites Mina's shoulder, leaving her teeth's marks. She get even more turn on, leaving the world she (Myoui Mina) belong to Minatozaki Sana.

"Uuhm! S-Sana!" Mina said, threw her head back. Mina isn't the type of omega that likes being marked everywhere. But Sana loves mark her, along Mina's skin. Loving seeing Mina didn't trying to hide the marks.

"You're so beautiful, even with _my_ teeth marks." Sana whispers, taking off her nightgown. Sana get more turn on when she saw Mina's nipples already up. 

Mina caught Sana's lust sight. "What's w-wrong?" She stuttered due the strong alpha's scent.

"You're making me crazy" Sana go to bit the nipples and Mina is arching. Burning inside. The alpha lick and suck the brunette nipple. Mina's hands touch the wall, as her body leans to Sana. The position turned the both on; Sana was holding the other's hips, Mina was with the back arching, Sana too. She has her mouth fastened onto the brunette's bosoms. Sucking the nipples, getting hard.

Mina wanted Sana to take her snug jean off of her skin, Sana nodded.

"Put your ankles in my belly's sides" Mina did it. Sana unzipped her jean, leaving her boxer at view. A white Calvin Klein, a big bulge at sight. Mina moaned at it.

"You're so big... Can you please put it inside? Quick-"

"Yeah, wait up. You're going to love it" Sana take off the panties and then started to stimulate the clit. The middle finger playing the sensitive nerve. 

And Sana kept her word; Mina loves it. Sana take off her boxer; then she rubbes the clit with the tip of her cock. Sana wanted to explore inside her omega, but she wanted to know the resistance of Mina.

"Close your eyes and move the hips forward" she guided her through words. Mina did it, she hesitated a bit, but as she did it, she could feel herself on the top.

"Yeah, like that. Move again" Sana said before going to hunt flesh. Mina moaned as she moved her hips forward. Mina closed her eyes and then-

"Alpha!"

Sana get hard with that. She held the waist and make moves like a lap dance. They moaned, Sana pushed and then she was having her own pleasure. So tightly inside. She rolled her eyes back, white.

"Uhhm, mine" Sana left a little hickey in the jawline. She caressed the hips while pushing in and out. 

"Sanaaaaaaaaaa!" every moment they spend together, more they will never wanna leave. Mina leave her face hide into her alpha's neck. She would suck the skin if she felt too overwhelmed. And she had to.

Sana just let her. She knows her wife. More than she's a standard model, she would let Mina do whatever with her. Mina would leave her like a dust, but Sana wouldn't care and still love her.

"You good?" she asked breathless. Mina nodded as she scratches the white back. "Maybe you need more _fire_ " Sana thought out loud. Eventually she'll be putting her mouth around the brown nipples. Making them hers.

The omega can tell she's so grateful for having such a wife. Sana is just perfect. Even the word it's too short for her! Mina is always thinking about it. What if Sana leave her? What if she's not enough for the perfect alpha? 

Always a _what if_ around Mina's mind. But now, she was busy feeling lust and feeling all Sana's love inside her.

Sana is capable of every single thing. Her wife can tell.

"Look at you, omega. You're burning, perhaps you're not on fire yet, hum?" Mina hummed nonsense. Sana smiled, her words worked. 

"Wanna stop, hum?" Mina's eyes went widely open and shake her head too damn fast. 

Sana went deeper. She was pushing the sensitive spots. Mina didn't ever thought she would have a lot of pleasure with just being fucked against the wall. Sana has the talent to impress her. 

Thrusting in and out. The loud groove inside. Their skin started to meet each other; clapping the other. Sana took the brunette's ankles to put them again in her waist. "Hold on to the wall, we're going to another position." 

Mina groaned as she put hands on the wall, leaving the alpha took care of her. 

"I'm cumming" Sana hissed "you're too tight for me, b-babe" she adds as she stuttered. 

"A-already? Uuuuhhhhmmmm." 

Sana didn't answer, she kept on thrusting and sucking the brown nipples. The lips around leave her saliva there, it was cold in the burning skin. She loves it, she get turned on and she is close to having a ejaculation. She hissed even more while she was held the waist. She moved her hands to the hips, marking every movement in and out. She was using all her strength, so she was holding breath and leaving her ribs at sight, dipping her belly.

Mina was the same as her wife. Ribs at sight and dip her belly. Sana leaves fingertips marks in the pelvis. The sclera already reddish, which means something Mina didn't saw a long time; Sana's eyes get redder, while she thrusting more hard than before. She was about to get her climax.

"T-take your t-shirt off, please" Mina begged as she groaned. Sana nodded, she stopped thrusting just some moments to take her t-shirt off, pleasing her wife. Mina growled; as she is an omega, her growling is more softer than the growling of Sana. Powerful growling if she does.

Sana's in sport bra, the body's shape too worked out. Mina threw the head back, incapable to talk.

"Wanna palpate my abdomen? You're naughty, girl."

Mina nodded, now arching to meet her alpha's skin. She sucked with the pleasure expression of her. She's too shucked, but they didn't mind. Sana growled.

"Do you wanna go to the bed or wanna come here, hum? You're loving this, you're too tight, baby." Sana kept the rhythm of the thrusts she did. Sana can't take it anymore, she came inside, she _ejaculated_. She moaned too loud. Mina is still too much for her, Sana wants to have a better resistance, but she can't.

Mina suck the skin, now with teeth. She bit. The Adam's apple of the alpha lowered, open-mouth, a kind of lustful smile forming. Mina moaned.

"You're still tight" Sana groaned and she moved again; she would help her wife to come. 

Mina collaborated as she moved her hips. Her wife has an innate talent. She is too overwhelmed with pleasure, and her wife knows. She is too vulnerable now.

Sana kisses the shoulders as she tried to make her wife come with fast thrusting. The younger woman had a spasm and the both of them moaned.

In some thrusts, the omega came, can't take it anymore. The alpha came too, inside again. 

They gasped. 

"Are you good?" Sana caressed her wife's hips. Mina nodded. She tried to pulled out, but- Sana has a knot on the tip. She can't pulled out.

Sana get scared. When an alpha has the knot on the tip, without any condom nor lube, it is an increase to make the omega pregnant and...

Sana thought that Mina might don't want to be pregnant now, so she felt guilty.

"I'm good, yeah" Mina kissed the neck. Sana smiled. "Glad to hear that. Are you on heat or did you swallow a bottle of red wine?"

Mina shake her head "none of 'em. I just woke up needy?" she questioned herself.

Sana just smiled and said: "it's okay, but I'm kinda worried." 

Mina caressed her wife's hair "don't worry, okay? I'm good." 

Sana purred as she pointed out she was enjoying it. Mina laughed a bit tired, she didn't stop her caresses. She was feeling herself cold because she was still against the wall, she didn't care so do Sana. She was purring innocently and scrubbing her head to meet her wife's hand.

"My heart just sink, ya know? I'm worry that I did hurt you and I don't like thinking about these things..." 

"You didn't. You took care of me, what would I take that like hurting?" 

Sana nodded and hugged her omega. In some seconds she left Mina's interior. She took a breath when she didn't felt the tightness around her. While the girl on the wall gasped when she didn't feel something like big inside her.

The alpha holds her, making her screwed the omega's legs around her hips, Mina was like unconscious as her wife decided to took care of her. "Let's go to the shower" Sana said, letting know she would be the one who would soap and rinse the omega. They were a little (not Mina, she was too) tired, they weren't having a second round.

* * *

Sana pulled away the wet towel from Mina. She looked at her with a lot of sweetness; Sana was feeling a lot of guilty, so all she _allowed_ herself to do was take care of her baby.

"Better now? Want something? I can go and hand it to you." 

Mina shake her head. Incapable to talk.

Sana pledge herself to be a doctor (when she doesn't know a lot of the medical things) to cure her wife. Mina was feeling dizzy again and Sana felt like it was her fault. 

Sana sighed as she puts the towel in water. She drained the towel and then pulled against the burning forehead.

"You sure you don't wanna go to the hospital?" the omega groaned. The alpha understanding what she meant, she didn't say anything more. 

"I'm sorry" and then she apologized like the twenty time. She was too into she was who has the fault, that she didn't notice something else.

"I hope you can forgive me, I promise you I wouldn't do that again. I will be more-" Sana continued as she keeps rubbing the towe in Mina's forehead.

How long the alpha would have to apologize for something she didn't? It was annoying her.

Sana left the towel as she held Mina's hand. She didn't said anything more than just caring and caressing her hand. 

'I'm sorry' 

* * *

Mina wasn't feeling good those days. Sana knew it and she did everything to be with her 24/7. But she's still famous, she had to work and it make everything more difficult.

So now, Mina's alone in the huge apartment complex. She threw the head back, she's pale and feels like she would vomit every single hour. She hugged the penguin's teddy tightly, a gift Sana gave her in the past.

She would pass away. But rather than that, she just started crying. She felt lonely without her alpha, she felt too much guilty. Loneliness inside her. Those days she needed her alpha and they _knew_ it.

She growled as she hide her face into the teddy. She tried to calm herself down, but she can't, she never knew she would need Sana too much. She cried even more, she needed her alpha to protect her.

'Sana...' she thought as she squeeze the teddy. She whined the presence of her alpha. She sniffed, the teddy has a bit of Sana's scent. And she, instinctively, searched for _more_. That damn bitter chocolate scent.

She felt dizziness and she make her way to the bathroom, quickly. With the teddy in chest, she was flushing everything down in the toilet. She has tears downer her cheeks, the only thing she would think of, was in the pharmacy, near the apartment... She thought what she's needing and then started cheering herself up to get up and go to the pharmacy.

* * *

_Some time later..._

When Sana get home, she scent a sweeter aroma around the apartment and she scent sadness too. She takes off her jacket as she hummer her welcome back.

She walked to the hallway to meet the _room_. She heard sobs inside there, she quietly knocked the door.

"Darling, it's me" she softly said as she put her hand in the near wall. She thought the omega maybe won't let her go inside, so she was mentally prepared to sleep in the couch, but-

The door opened too fast as a weak body crash on her body. Sana's arms quickly hold her. 

Mina did a way to meet her alpha's neck "Sana" she hummed as she nizzle her nose. She started purring. Sana kissed her head.

"What's wrong, little baby?" Sana asked as she get near the ear. Mina groaned as she didn't left her comfort zone. 

"Are you sad?" Sana was being cautious. Mina nodded. 

The alpha felt like someone almost broke her heart. Mina put her legs around the waist, trying to make her wife to stay. Sana entered the room with her omega technically adhesive to her. 

"Can you tell me a bit what makes you sad?" 

Mina purred as she nodded. Sana sat down with her in the bed. The girl leaves her neck and pointed the nightstand. Sana tried to take a look, but Mina didn't let her go.

"Babe, I wanna know what's going on. So, please, lemme see." 

Mina pouted as she leaves her wife's lap. Sana kisses her cheek before she stretched her body to research the nightstand. At the first sight, she didn't noticed nothing there, so she looked at her wife, but she was looking at her feet. At the second sight, she did notice. She gulped.

"Mina?" she asked, but the omega did not respond to her call. The alpha didn't insist. She took it and looked.

Her heart shut down for a moment. Then started beating fast.

Mina... Sana sobbed at it. The omega is now staring at her. 

"Are you really, really?" the alpha asked like a excited child. The other nodded.

Sana hurry to hugs her. She kissed her while repeating her love to her.

Because... they were going expecting a baby.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
